rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Acheron
Darth Acheron born as Ter Tenko was a Nagai from the Tenko Royal House on Nagi, who rose to prominence in the Kroprulan Sith Empire following the schism in the Empire's leaders in 95 ABY, eventually rising to the position of Emperor in 102 ABY. Biography Early Life (54 ABY - 69 ABY) Ter Tenko's family, the Tenko House, was one of the few Nagai pure blooded families of ancient times, in which it was rumored that only five Nagai families had inhabited their planet: one to Rule, the Tenkos, one to do their Bidding, the Carnots, one to Fight, the Batchas, one to Heal, the Yurons, and one to Expand, the Taronts. These five families maintained pure blood, by inter-marrying to distant cousins, for thousands of years, though the lines blurred, and they became classes rather than families. However, the Tenko Family remained just that: with all Tenko's blood relatives, priding themselves on their Pure Blood status. Ter was born into the Ruling family, the Tenko House, from which he was destined to rule their continent, their cousins ruling on other such continents. The Houses on Nagai, whilst less numerous than those of the Human houses and some of the other Galactic Species, were a largely integral and important example of the strength of Bloodlines. Born into the tumultuos Darth Dude Conflict on Nagi, Ter Tenko grew up dreaming of one day fighting in the destructive conflict. Sadly, however, his wish came true much quicker than he had hoped, for in 69 ABY, only two years before the war would end, his homeworld was invaded by Darth Dude's forces. Ter Tenko's father, Tin Tenko - leader of the Nagai - aided the Jedi and Sith forces sent to repel the invaders, managing to push them back from the main cities, and massacring them in a pincer movement. However, Tin would never return from the battlefront, leaving Ter as the leader of his people. However, this was not to be, as Sith Lord, and High Prophet Praxeum returned from the battlefront to announce Ter's potential as a Force User, and mildly suggested that he join the Sith, as they would be far more suited to his style of living. Jedi Master Jaden Nightsaber, however, appealed to him that Jedi training would give him the power to make far better, and more levelheaded judgements, and that he would be permitted to return to Nagi whenever he pleased to continue his rule. Sith Training (69 ABY - 80 ABY) However, Ter chose to join the Sith, and returned with the Sith contingent to Kroprulu, where he entered training under Darth Krieg, a Zabrak Lord, and a General of the Military. During his training, Ter developed his own personal style of combat, melding Nagi techniques with those of several different lightsaber forms, producing a style of combat similar to Makashi, although with touches of Ataru. Ter never achieved his dream of fighting in the Darth Dude Conflict, however, with the long-lasting war ending two years after he arrived on Kroprulu. Preferring to fight with a shoto and lightsaber, Ter finally attained the rank of Sith Warrior in 80 ABY, and was presented with a Lightstaff by his Master, upon gaining the Sith name Darth Acheron. The lightstaff became Acheron's primary choice of weapon, although he maintained practice with his secondary weapons. Sith Military (80 ABY - 95 ABY) Honouring his former master, Acheron joined the Military, serving as a fighter pilot for a few years before his skills saw him gradually promoted to the position of Admiral, where he served in 86 ABY during the Invasion of Bakura. However, Emperor Paxis, a strong humanist, saw fit to degrade Acheron and prevent him from attaining any position of power in the Empire, forcing Acheron to serve for many years patiently as an Admiral. In 95 ABY, when the Sith Council, consisting of Darth Vexen, Darth Embeion, Darth Tarna, and others raised protest, causing Paxis and his loyal followers to leave for Kuat, Acheron commanded a contingent of Sith forces which, in alliance with Republic and Mandalorian forces, ambushed Paxis over Wayland, killing them all. Rise to Prominence (95 ABY - 102 ABY) For his part in the destruction of the rebel faction, Acheron came under increasing attention from the Sith Council, eventually being offered a seat on the Council in 100 ABY. Over the following two years, Acheron gradually worked his way to the forefront of the Council and, upon Emperor Embeion's death in 102 ABY, Acheron was surprisingly chosen over other, stronger, candidates, such as Lord Vexen, for the position of Sith Emperor. A A A A